The Massacre
by xroselessthornsx
Summary: This is a crossover between Divergent and the Hunger Games. Dee, Cameron, Kendall, Logan, and 20 others struggle to survive as different trials are thrown at them to see who comes out on top. Also I wrote this when I was 12 so there's kinks in it.. everywhere..
1. The Introduction

There were once 40 of us, now only 24. The 6th grade homeroom was partly destroyed. There were 12 glass rooms in a circle. Down the middle school hall was a door. Whoever went in, came out as a different person. Shaky, jittery, untouchable, scarred. The Circle, as they call it, was right outside of our Science Lab. It's been a week without food, only water. Cameron just came to tour the school. He ended up as my ''roommate'' in the 12th glass room, next to Kendall & Logan on the right, and Joseph & Maddie on the left. I drank some of the water they gave me this morning. It was probably around 9:00 in the morning. Cameron was sleeping at the other end of the room. I sat back and watched him. The wake-up alarm rang and all of us were forced to cover our ears. Those sleeping normally would scream. Cameron jumped up, looking around. His icy blue eyes were wide in fear. I always knew him as a tough person who always tried to annoy people- make people laugh, but now he seemed to have his courage sucked right out of him. I got up and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me against his chest. His breaths were abnormally uneven and heavy- like he had just finished a race. I squeezed him tighter in a hug.

"You're okay." I said quietly.

"I had a dream," he said panting. I noticed he was a little sweaty, too. "That you died." he says, finally.

"Well, it's over now, okay?" I whisper gently. A Peacekeeper opened a tiny listening hole in each room and stood in the middle.

"Today," he said, he kept shooting glances at Amelia & Reed, in room ten; odd. "You each will be connected to a machine in a room that will take your worst fears, and make them real. How this will work, is that a heart shaped table connected to an arm will have three, painless needles on it. They will go in your back and send a fluid into it that will show your fears. The room of course behind the door is glass, so everyone will watch. One room per day." he pointed to the room behind him. I felt like he should have a wicked grin across his face for saying that last sentence. Was he trying to make us suffer?

The room in which all the younger children came out haunted. I grabbed Cameron's arm and looked around. Some people were shaking, some crying, some not doing anything but standing still, like us. The man went on.

"Name's Drake." he added. "We will go in backwards order, unlike your other tests for information."

I felt a pit in my stomach. I felt my face go pale. I felt fear. Kendall and Logan were neutral as if they had done this before. They had their arms crossed with a blank look on their face, unlike Brittany, who was clinging to anything she could to cry on. Parker, her roommate didn't flinch to her at all. 'Hmph' i thought to myself.

"So." he walked briskly, too briskly toward us and put his lips right in front of the listen hole. His breath smelled like rotten fish guts. I felt like gagging, so I tried not to think about what I had for lunch.

We both stepped back as he said, "So, who's going first?" he quirked his eyebrows at us.

I stuttered for a minute. I knew spiders would be there. I kept stuttering.

"Me," Cameron said, stepping forward. His voice was still squeaky, probably in remembrance of the dream he had earlier.

"Great!" Drake said, clapping his hands with a demented smile on his face. He pushed both of us out the door, as well as the others. Cameron offered his hand and I grabbed it. I felt my sweaty palm and let go, wiping my hand off. I felt my cheeks turn red. I looked up and noticed he had a small curl at the end of his mouth. A smile? Not surprised.

'Nice job, Dee.' I scolded myself. We entered the room where we would watch Cameron as he was in his landscape, and I felt my throat clench. The room was bright bubblegum pink, with hot pink furniture. I hated pink, and I knew Kendall must feel like shooting the walls down, too. I looked back to see her scowling. It looked like Cupid's bedroom. Inside the room, there was a glass wall around half of the room. Inside of that, there was a small heart that looked like it was supposed to be hidden inside the wall. I could see three small circles, where the needles could be inserted from another room. Cameron's nails dug into my palm and I squeaked.

"Sorry," he mumbled. I looked up at him, but Drake had pulled him away before he could look back. I walked up to the glass. Everyone was in a crowded line, watching what they thought was just another kid touring the school that was hijacked with the rest of us. I knew him more though, and i hoped it wasn't anything deadly that he was scared of- like me. The heart popped out of the wall as he stood in the middle of the section of the room. I pressed my forehead against the glass and watched. The needles went into his back. He was looking at me, staring at me. He kept his eyes on me until the needles left him. Then, something happened. Opaque fog covered the Fear Landscape. I tried to press my face closer and squinted my eyes. He was staring at me. Not me, but someone who looked just like me; a decoy.

"Hello." Decoy me said.

"Dee?" Cameron squeaked weakly? The Decoy pulled out an old, rusted dagger.

"This is for you, Cameron." She said gently. She plunged it into her stomach.

"NO!" Cameron screamed. He stared at the decoy fell to the floor. He fell with her, just staring. Cameron just sat there, maybe for five minutes. I could see his light blue eyes fall in sadness. Fog came back. I was there again, but I looked really angry. I had never even seen myself this angry before. What was he scared of? Me when I was angry? i didn't think i was scary. The decoy started yelling at Cameron about how inconsiderate and stupid he was. My lips formed into a line and I looked away, only listening to everything she said.

"You don't care." Decoy said in a quivery voice. She began to scream more unintelligible things at Cameron. Soon she stormed off, and then something strange happened. She fell; like there was a secret, invisible hole there, and she was gone. Kendall stood beside me and touched my shoulder gently. I turned around, unable to look at him. He looked miserable, like some abandoned, kicked kitten. The next one seemed more realistic. As the fog lifted, the room transformed. It looked like he was standing on an unstable bridge over a canyon. Cameron's eyes were glued to the endless abyss beneath him. There was a landing a few feet away from where Cameron was standing. He takes a small step and falls to his stomach as the bridge painfully creaks. He moved forward like an inchworm, slowly but surely nearing the landing. Cameron was falling in an instant. The bridge has snapped, and Cameron began falling to an unknown ground. Cameron lands face first onto the ground, but he's unharmed. He breathes a sigh of relief, but the torture wasn't over yet. Water begins to rise from an unknown source. It meets his calves, and continues to rise until it's at his chin. Cameron visibly begins to struggle to breathe as the water reaches eye level. Barely "alive", he begins to sink, losing consciousness.

"Cameron!" I shouted. Kendall clamped a hand over my mouth as Drake came over.

"There's no need in helping him," Drake said. Anger and fear mixed together bubbled up, wishing I had the power to kill the man behind me. A barred hole appeared, washing out the entire body of water. Cameron began to cough as the water uncovered his face. A Peacekeeper stormed in and dragged him out a back door. I stopped his fall as the Peacekeeper shoved him forward.

"Is t-t-that really you? I'm s-so cold.. That water was more like ice," he sputtered. Cameron coughed up more water while I tried to comfort him.

"It was all fake." I felt like a hammer was hitting my stomach. Had he believed I had really said all of those insults?

"You must know all of that was a lie." I say while I help him to sit up. Cameron's cold, blue eyes stared at me.

"Don't- don't go in there." he said. His brokenness, his insanity, all of it just by a room of his fears.

"We can't avoid what's coming." I said gently. I waved him off and a Peacekeeper guided me through a maze of hallways that led to the same large room Cameron was in. I already felt my stomach twisting in fear; it was a horrible feeling. The needles came out and pricked my back. Drake was right- painless. When the fog entered the room, I felt myself losing oxygen as it was sucked out of the room. I choked on my own breath as the fog lifted. Air circulated through the room as I had only a moment to catch my breath. A group of roaches was sitting in the corner. They were facing me. I turned to look at them. I felt my heartbeat grew faster, and my palms grew sweaty. What I didn't notice, was the spiders in the corner diagonally across from them. The roaches somehow started to grow in numbers, as did the spiders. They came charging at me. The roaches reached me first, crawling onto my feet. I screamed, jumping back, only to crunch on top of-

thousands… of… Black Widows…


	2. The Torture

I screamed even louder, crouching low. I knew it was the worst thing to do, but I couldn't just stand there. Finally, I jumped up and ran around, trying to shake off the bugs. I heard the crunch of bugs under my shoes. I felt the spiders biting at my arms, my legs, my neck. They didn't have any effect, they just kept biting. Finally, the worst came. The roaches and spiders left, only to be replaced by millipedes and centipedes. I felt my knees fall beneath me. I closed my eyes waiting for them to kill me. I felt like dying- at that moment I wanted to. They crawled all around me, and all I did was scream- the entire time. Fog came back, and even though I almost choked in it, I was happy. Anything was better than that…

Apparently I was wrong.

Fog surrounded me. I began to guess this was about death, or something else relative to dying. The room turned into… a stage. i knew what was happening. My glossophobia was taking over. The entire 8th grade was staring at me. I had a paper in front of me, but it vanished. I was just standing there stuttering. I felt like an idiot.

The fog lifted again and we were at a school assembly, like none of this ever happened. Then, something did happen. A man ran in with Cameron. Cameron had blood streaming from a deep cut in his forehead. Both of his shoulders looked like they were stabbed repeatedly. His legs were sliced and deeply bleeding and his face was pale from the lack of blood. I wondered how he was still alive, with so little blood in his body. Then another man came in with my dad.

"Choose one to keep alive. The other will die in front of you." the first man said. "If you don't chose, they both die."

I felt a pit in my stomach. I couldn't do this. I felt compelled to pick my dad, but I didn't want to hurt Cameron. I just fell to the floor and cried.

"You have ten seconds."

"Dad," I spitted. The man pushed my dad towards me and he stumbled, only to get back on his feet. He looked like he hadn't been harmed, but up close, i could see bruises; beaten.

"As you wish," The man said, forming a twisted, wicked smile on his face. The man took out a throwing knife. He threw Cameron to one side of the room. My dad had strangely disappeared, like he had just… left. I watched as tears fell down my face faster than a waterfall, blurring my vision.

"Cameron, I'm so sorry." I screamed in misery. I fell to the ground sobbing. The man threw a knife and I screamed. I clutched the sides of my head in my hands, digging my nails into my skull as a punishment for saving my dad, but not saving Cameron. I squeezed my eyes shut and breathed heavily, listening to Cameron scream for help. Fog came. I looked up, realizing…

it was fake.

I screamed again, tucking my knees into my chest. I wrapped my arms around myself, rocking back and fourth. Cameron burst into the room, almost shattering the door. He bent down and cupped my chin in his hand. He raised my eyes to look at his face. His hair was still wet; it looked better that way.

"Hey, it's over. Look. Nothing is real, okay? Look." Cameron stood and turned around for me. "No blood, no scars. I'm okay." He tried to produce a smile to show me he was okay, but his concern for me threw him off. I felt an arm sweep under my legs and realized he was carrying me, like a prince would in a fairy tale. I couldn't get the thought of the bugs out of my head. It felt so real, the bugs may not have been the worst, but they took a lot out of me. I felt really dizzy. I tossed my head back, and felt it being propped up against Camerons chest. I was so weak, I didn't care about the awkward state i was in. I was beat. I closed my eyes. I blacked out.

I jumped up. I was standing. Why was I standing? Where was I? I noticed Cameron was sitting in the corner, smiling at me. I noticed we were back in room twelve, as always.

"How long was I out?" I ask. My voice was strangely raspy.

"A day, not long. I tried to give you water, but I didn't have the nerve to wake you." he said bashfully. I still felt really dizzy, and put my a hand on the wall. Cameron came over and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me to the floor. He scooted over beside me.

"Maybe you should rest some more before getting up." he says, pressing a hand to my head. "Besides, what have we got to lose?" I nodded and closed my eyes.

"You missed Kendall's fear landscape," he said. "It was all about embarrassment. From her tripping and everyone laughing at her to people thinking her and Logan were dating." He said that all with a smile, and both of us laughed.

I smiled a little, and said. "You know how to cheer someone up, don't you?" I say, leaning into him. "Was there anything else? Or were we the only ones with huge fears? All I know is room ten is going today. I wonder what Reed is afraid of," I say smirking. Reed was the big "class clown"; most of the time he acted like he wasn't afraid of anything.

Cameron shrugged, and then I remembered that he didn't know anyone, nor their personality. Cameron was basically new, he had no clue what everyone else was like, except me. We sat there in silence until I guess he decided it was too awkward for him.

"So, what's it like here? I met that guy Coach." he furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me. I felt like I was being stabbed- the light hit his eyes perfectly making them shine a brighter blue. "Is that- really his name?"

I laugh and say, "No, his real name is Matthew, I really don't know why he's called Coach," my voice trailed off; why was he called Coach? With Cameron's help, I stood up and looked around at what the others were doing. Everyone was basically talking almost silently to the people they were partnered with. When I stood up, I felt everyone's eyes on me- which made me blush. i walked over to the center of the rooms, and sat down. i noticed Kendall and Logan talking over near the other side. They looked like they were sleeping. My face turned a unique shade of light pink when I walked over to the glass wall to see Kendall and Logan. Ever since the Fear Landscape, Drake said once they started we could move around a little, just not outside of the circle. I didn't want to know what would happen if we did. They were talking quietly before I stood up, now they were turning- almost in unison- to greet us. Sitting down next to Kendall, everyone else picked up that cue and walked over and joined the group. All twenty-four kids were sitting in the group- even Kristin who thought she was better than everyone else.

"Anyone else do their fear landscape after I left?" I questioned trying to break the awkward silence that hovered over the group. Everyone just stared until Corey started to talk in his usual annoying voice.

"Yeah, there was a couple. Why do you care anyways?" he questioned back, his voice like poison. Corey was always rude and inconsiderate unless he was talking to Brittany.

"She was just trying to start a conversation, Corey," Cameron said coming to my defense.

"Whatever," Corey responded. After that everyone relived their fear landscapes, which made most people uncomfortable. The funniest was Emily's which consisted of clowns and a strange fear of grilled cheese. Even Max, Emily's 'boyfriend', didn't come to her defense when everyone else laughed, he was laughing too hard to insult anyone for offending Emily by laughing at her. As the evening came to a close and Drake came in to announce dinner, I was starting to feel a little better. Every now-and-then I would feel an imaginary insect on my arms, but the feeling would diminish just as soon as it started. Once dinner was over we had fifteen minutes to shower and get ready for bed. The shower was freezing, as always. Honestly, I think they want us to suffer. The only thing good about this place was the cake. It was rich, decadent cake that anyone here would strive for.

'Wish there were beds in here.' I mumbled in my mind. All they had was the three puny water bottles they gave us to ''survive''.

As I lay back against the glass wall of the room, I think about Cameron's fear landscape. I knew he cared about me- but not that much. With that pleasant thought I drifted into a much-needed sleep.

. . .

I woke up to screaming. I jumped up and almost punched Cameron in the face. He was sitting beside me when the wake-up alarm rang. A chill ran through my spine as I rubbed my sore muscles.

"I guess Drake changed his mind about only one room going per day. Half of them are done. The only rooms left are…" Cameron looked around at the rooms as people were brushing off dust from the scratchy carpet floors. "Ten, eight, six, and two." he said smirking. I looked at him, confused for a minute. Then I realized,

Corey and Brittany were going today.

I copied Cameron's smirk and almost skipped out into the room. Cameron smiled at me, watching me so happy for once. We stood up front, just so we could watch them in their landscape. Corey came in complaining in a tone I had never heard before. I sounded like- fear. Jenny wasn't listening. Corey never treated her right; she had the right not to listen. They had always hated each other in school, anyways. I looked around for Brittany, who was obviously trying to get Parker to pity her. It seemed like no one's personality changed after the Peacekeepers came. Brittney was still going around, stabbing idiotic boys with her invisible Cupid's arrow. Kendall jumped in front of me, smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen since we were captured. Logan looked a little uncomfortable. Brittney used to date him before, but he still looked a little worried.

"I, can't, wait," she said. i could see a twinkle in her eyes as she went on about Britney's past ''doings''.

"She kind of sounds like… a really skinny Olivia." Cameron said, his voice trailing off. I looked up at him and burst out laughing. He was right; Olivia was one of the rudest people I'd ever met at his school. I never realized how long we had been talking. Drake slammed the door. i pushed Cameron's head out of the way and looked. Jenny was in the landscape. When the fog lifted she was in a room full of boys. Her face turned bright red and she opened her mouth but nothing came out. She shifted from foot to foot as the boys continued to stare at her. She breathed deeply and blurted out a muffled hello. The faces on the boys transformed from a bored expression to a disgusted expression. Jenny looked like she was going to cry. Then the fog appeared again and she ran toward the exit once it cleared again. Peacekeepers came up and literally body slammed her back into the room. She landed on her side. I winced. Even though I really didn't like her, it looked like it hurt. The next fear came. The fog lifted and she was on what looked like a normal street. There were houses on both sides and they were basically houses you.would see in a magazine. Huge dogs came out of nowhere, they all looked abandoned and rabid. Jenna started running but the dogs were already really close to her. She kept running until she tripped over her own two feet. The dogs pounced on her and it looked like they were trying to eat her. Then the heavy fog appeared and she got up. When the fog cleared out of the room, Corey was standing there with a teddy bear and a box of chocolates. Jenny started to back away, but Corey took steps towards her as she stepped back. Things quickly escalated and she eventually started running. She didn't run far, since there really wasn't anywhere to run.

"COME BACK!" Corey screamed. The real Corey that stood outside of the room looked like he would punch anyone who said a word about what was happening. I stood behind Cameron a little, as did Kendall. We stood there silently laughing so hard tears started to form. I almost fell over laughing. Cameron turned away and laughed quietly with us. As the fog started to pour into the room, Jenny took in a deep breath and waited for the fog to clear. As she walked out of the fear landscape, she averted Corey's eyes.


End file.
